The end of Naruto
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: The akatsuki have extracted Naruto's demon. Its over. The akatsuki are going to win. This is a warrning: If you are a Naruto fan or Naruto's fangirl and want Naruto to win, don't read. Akatsuki fangirls come here. The akatsuki will win here! Rated T. Sorry to say this will not be continued, I may redo it at some point though. I wish to let the Akatsuki win.
1. Extracting the demon

**To Tell you what would happen if the akatsuki ruled the world is my job right know. Since I love the akatsuki I wanted to write this.**

**Don't read if you are a Naruto fan girl or Naruto fan. If you wish for the akatsuki to rule the world go ahead with this!**

**Begin:**

"Are we almost done?" Kisame kept asking.

"For the last time no! We still have 1 more hour to wait." Pein growled.

Sakura was trying to get into the new base but it was no use. Sasuke was in their helping as well since Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi died.

"I must kill!" Jugo was getting out of control.

Suigetsu was glaring at Kisame at the same time performing the ritual. Karin was sneaking quick peeks at Sasuke and he had a scowl.

"Must calm down." Jugo thought.

"How much longer can we take this?" Konan thought with a sigh.

"Stop glaring at me Suigetsu!" Kisame growled.

The two glared at each other.

"Would everyone shut up! Please be quiet." Zetsu said.

"This was one of my craziest ideas." Madara thought.

"I'm falling asleep." Suigetsu mumbled.

"How come someone made this jutsu so long!?" Kisame yelled.

Madara glared at him.

"Right, I like it!" Kisame lied.

Madara shook his head. 30 minutes passed and they were finally done and they were just getting the last part done.

The mouth in the statue closed and all the lights in the eyes were glowing. And Naruto…was…dead…

Madara smiled and Pein did too. The others were letting sighs of relif out because they were tired.

"Now that we have all the tailed beasts power we can rule the world." Madara smiled to Pein.

"To stop the wars right?" Pein asked.

"Yes we will stop all wars." Madara answered.

"I'm glad those worthless members are gone." Madara thought.

"Now what about helping us kill the elders of Konoha?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah yes." Madara gave Sasuke some of the nine tail's power.

Sasuke nodded and told Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin to follow him. They nodded as well and they walked out of the base.

"I wonder when we'll rule this dreaded world." Madara thought.

"When shall we begin?" Pein asked.

"With ruling the world? When Sasuke Uchiha returns." Madara answered.

Pein nodded then went to the others to tell them when they will continue with their plan…

**And it was short because this is to make sure you want to read on...**


	2. Killing the elders

**Are you sure you want to read on? Think about it first. Do you want akatsuki to rule the world?**

**If so read on. If not don't. If you don't like Naruto dying just walk away without a review. I don't care as long as you tried to read it but didn't want Naruto to die.**

**Like I don't want any of the akatsuki to die since I'm a big fan girl. But sadly when you're a fan girl you want them to win.**

**Anyway no more stalling lets continue:**

**With Sasuke:**

Sasuke had his sword out about to kill one of the elders in Konoha. Suigetsu had already killed one. Karin had to heal Sasuke and Suigetsu a couple times. Sasuke sliced one of the elders and killed one…

"How many more do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"That's it but Suigetsu is hurt." Karin told him.

Suigetsu looked like he was melting. Karin and Jugo had him over their shoulders.

"We should leave now, the ANBU are coming this way." Karin said.

Sasuke nodded and they began running until Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura full of tears in her eyes.

"Sasuke…how could you…?" Sakura cried.

"I'll catch up guys." Sasuke said.

They nodded and continued running. Sasuke held Sakura's hands.

"I needed to become stronger. And killing Naruto was the only way." Sasuke told her squeezing her hands.

Sakura was about to punch him but instead he pushed her head into his lips and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura had tears falling from her cheeks.

"Thank you for everything. I've always loved you…" Sasuke whispered then chopped her in the neck and she fell to the ground.

Sasuke dragged her over to a tree and then left into the shadows…

"S-sasuke…" Sakura whispered then blanked out completely.

Sasuke was already catching up with the others.

"What took you so long?" Jugo asked as Sasuke came in the front.

Sasuke was quiet at first. "I just had to tell that girl something." Sasuke told him.

Karin had a scowl.

"He is my love, no one else gets him!" Karin thought.

Soon they were coming up to the base. Suigetsu was a torn up mess and Karin had so many bite marks on her skin. Sasuke seemed fine. Jugo was tired. It was more of a challenge for Sasuke's team mates. They walked into the base and everyone looked in their direction.

"Didn't go how we planed." Sasuke said.

"I see." Madara looked at Suigetsu and Karin, and Jugo.

"But they all died, I finally got my revenge." Sasuke told him.

"Let me guess, you'll need someone to heal Suigetsu?" Madara asked.

"Yes I will need that." Sasuke nodded.

Madara said he'll use his sharringon to heal him and took Suigetsu to the healing room. Sasuke turned to Karin who was breathing hard from people biting here and taking her chakra.

"Thank you Karin." Sasuke said.

Karin had a weak smile.

"Anything for my future husband." Karin smiled.

"For the last time no." Sasuke growled.

"AAAAwwww." Karin mumbled.

Sasuke walked over to the sealing statue and Sasuke had asked them if her could keep Naruto's body. They had agreed. Sasuke grabbed the dead Naruto and took him into his room.

"Why Naruto, why did you care about me before." Sasuke kept asking to no one.

"Why did he think of me as a brother, I don't get it…why…Naruto…?" Sasuke tried not to cry for his old best friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's dead body, he was pale white and wasn't moving one bit.

"Those stupid elders! If they would have never ordered Itachi to kill the clan everything would have been fine!" Sasuke thought.

He threw a kunai at the wall and it cracked the wall a little.

"But once the akatsuki rule the world I get power as well." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke." Madara's voice came from the door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke went back to emo mode.

"Its time to invade Konoha." Madara said.

Sasuke couldn't help but an evil smile came to his face. He got up and walked out to see everyone ready with the demon's power.

"We're all here them?" Madara asked.

"Yes." they all nodded.

Sasuke looked to see Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo healthy and alive. Sasuke walked over to them.

This was the beginning of the akatsuki rule the world…

**Well another short one because I want to make sure you guys aren't stuffed with too much maybe spoilers and stuff.**

**Well please review!**


	3. Battles begin and deaths come

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

**Please review!**

**Sorry if its kind of short to you!**

**Begin:**

They left the hideout and Karin was clinging onto Sasuke the whole time.

"Karin I swear if you do not get off of me you will die!" Sasuke growled.

"Come one just one kiss or hug." Karin begged.

"Make yourself useful and get off me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Come on just you and me for a little bit." Karin begged still holding onto Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Karin off and kept walking with the others. Karin stayed right behind him blushing. Madara was whispering something to Pein.

"I got it." Pein disappeared suddenly.

"Konan with him." Madara ordered.

"Right." Konan nodded and disappeared.

The others just shrugged and kept walking. Suigetsu was still glaring at Kisame. Jugo was looking at the nature around them.

**With Pein and Konan:**

Pein was walking in a room where he kept the other selves.

"Its time." Pein said.

His other selves came out and joined Pein and Konan.

"We're getting a head start. You know the groups right?" Pein asked.

They nodded.

"Then lets head out." Pein disappeared.

His other selves left too. Konan turned into paper and disappeared too.

**With the others:**

"We're almost there." Madara announced.

"Finally, my feet are killing me." Kisame mumbled.

"Pein and Konan got a head start to prepare Konoha for their suffering." Madara told them.

"What if he finishes it when we get there?" Zetsu asked.

"Because we're already here." Madara smiled.

The others looked and saw it was true. There was one of the Peins in the air doing a hand sign. It was the newest Pein. He summoned a huge animal like summoning and it started to kill some of the villagers. They heard screams and cries for help. Without Naruto's nine tailed fox they were pretty much powerless.

**With Pein:**

"Give up yet?" Pein asked.

He fighting Iruka who was trying to help someone.

"Never, I won't let anyone destroy this village. Plus I'm very angry about you killing Naruto!" Iruka charged at Pein.

Pein just dodged easily. Then he kicked Iruka who fell to the ground coughing up blood. Iruka was already beat up as it is.

"I'll give you one more chance, give me the information I need or I'll kill you." Pein threatened.

"I won't tell you anything." Iruka said bravely.

"Very well." Pein took kunai and it pointed at Iruka.

Iruka was too injured to move.

"I gave you a chance." Pein moved his hand with the kunai at Iruka and started to go after him.

"is this how it ends." Iruka thought closing his eyes.

Just then Iruka noticed nothing happen. He opened his eyes to see Kakashi had stopped Pein.

"You okay Iruka?" Kakashi turned to Iruka.

"I am now." Iruka sighed.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of him. Also hrlp that man." Kakashi pointed to a man that was dying.

Iruka nodded and ran as fast as he could with the man.

"Kakashi the copy ninja huh?" Pein had his usual calm voice.

"I'm your battle now." Kakashi jumped back and did the hand signs to Lighting Blade.

The jutsu activated and Kakashi held it up.

"Get ready." Kakashi charged at Pein with his Lighting Blade.

Pein just lifted his leg and Kakashi missed easily.

"How'd he dodge that easily?" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi was kicked in the stomach by Pein and he flew back. Kakashi noticed he almost hit himself with Lighting Blade!

"Fuck." Kakashi thought.

Kakashi then felt himself get attacked with something that looked like lightning.

"This battle is over." Pein used his eyes and did a hand sign.

A huge summoning appeared and it killed Kakashi. The summoning disappeared. Pein stood there alone then left Kakashi's dead body there. He was going to check on his other selves. Kakashi was half alive and was thinking about his students…

**Flashback:**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen! And my dream is to become the Hokage so everyone will treat me like I'm a somebody!" Naruto smiled.

"Hmm, he has big dreams." Kakashi thought.

"Next." Kakashi looked at Sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is…well what I like is." Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"Okay, next one." Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything. And I hate almost everything and everyone. My dream is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke looked around.

"I see, well you'll all be taking a test tomorrow." Kakashi announced.

**Flashback over:**

Before Kakashi could think more he closed his eyes fully and died…

**With the long haired Pein:**

"No information eh? I guess I have no use for you." he pulled out the man's skull.

The man fell to the ground and died. The long haired one smiled and left the guy there.

**With other Akatsuki:**

"Seems like everything is going smoothly." Madara thought.

"Can we go in yet?" Kisame questioned.

"Not yet." Madara said.

"How much longer then?" Kisame asked.

"When Pein comes back then we'll begin too." Madara answered.

Kisame just sighed and they kept waiting. Zetsu was ordered to check on Pein so Zetsu disappeared in the ground and showed up in the village. Pein was just walking by.

"Pein." Zetsu said.

Pein looked at the ground and Zetsu came out of the ground fully.

"Yes Zetsu?" Pein asked.

"Madara said its time to come back." Zetsu told him.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few." Pein ordered.

Zetsu nodded then disappeared in the ground again. He showed up with the other Akatsuki. Zetsu turned to Madara.

"Pein is coming." Zetsu told him.

"Good job Zetsu." Madara said.

**Sorry again for the very short update! And this story took a lot of thinking.**

**To tell you the truth I've been waiting for new mangas to come out so I can see more of Pein's abilities.**

**You have to be on track these days!**

**And sorry Kakashi fans for him dying! I have nothing against Kakashi but in the manga Kakashi and Pein were fighting.**

**And some of this could be a spoiler! **

**Please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Or don't flame me for killing Kakashi please!**

**Next chapter may take awhile! **

**Again please review!**

**And again don't yell at me for killing people you like!**

**The only reason I watch Naruto is because of the Akatsuki! **

**Go Akatsuki!**


End file.
